Luffy's Journey through the Country of 'D'
by SakiNami
Summary: AU With a few laws set in place supernatural and humans can live in peace. But what happens when Luffy, an exception to these laws, goes on a journey through the Country of 'D'. Will his two brothers stop him? Or is the question, can they stop him? My first One Piece fanfiction eventually a LuNa and rated T for swearing and for the fact that I don't want it to be K or M ;P


**This fanfiction was inspired by 'Twisted Fates' by** ** _mkhrisxamar_** **. I would suggest to read the story it is a great read and is brilliantly written.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

 **NOTE- Luffy is very serious compared to the manga/anime though I tried to put some of his normal nature in at the end. (probably failed miserably though -_-' )**

 _Chapter 1_  
"Lu what's with the long face?"

The said person raised his head, "I'm bored!"

"What did you expect Ace?" Sabo grinned.

"Ace-sama, Sabo-sama and Luffy-sama! Please pay attention in my lesson!" Kalifa, their teacher said.

"Hai" they replied in sync.

"So Ace-sama, how long has Garp-sama been in power of the D's country and who is the next in line?" Kalifa quizzed.

"Jii-jii's been in power for 'bout 500 years and next in line is Lu's dad." Ace yawned, having heard this for the past 200 years.

"It's Garp-sama not… _jii-jii_ … and what is Luffy-sama's dads name?"

"Are you an idiot? It's Monkey. D. Dragon." Ace muttered.

Kalifa ignored the last comment and turned to Luffy, "And Sabo-sama what are the D's neighbouring countries?"

"The Shiroihige to north-west, Akage to the east and the rest of the D county is surrounded by water," Sabo relied dutifully. Only muttering a quiet _'who gives a damn'_

Kalifa glared before sighing, "So the last question for today Luffy-sama, what is the major law?"

"…only couples of the same species are allowed to mate and marry…" Luffy murmured.

"I am sorry Luffy-sama could you speak louder I could not hear your answer."

"I said, only couples of the same species are allowed to mate and marry! I thought you had good hearing you're supposed to be a werewolf!" Luffy spat before abruptly standing up and stomping towards the thick wooden door on the opposite side of the room.

"Excuse me!" Kalifa seemed to screech before quickly gaining her composure again, "Luffy-sama the lesson is not over yet!"

"But you said that was the last question for today." Luffy shot.

"Yes I said it was the last question for today but I don't remember saying for the lesson." Kalifa simpered.

As confused as Ace and Sabo were they started hoping that this could lead to them cutting class.

"Who cares anyway? It's not like we learn anything new after going over the same shit since we were 70 years old." Luffy opened the door walked through and slammed it shut afterwards. Behind the door Kalifa snapped,

"Luffy-sama! How dare you. Do you have any idea how imp-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Luffy interrupted before making his way down the tedious hallway.

….

"We are terribly sorry for Luffy's behaviour he hasn't been in the best of moods today." Sabo lied. Trying to reassure that Ace and him 'knew' why Luffy had such an outburst.

"Whatever, Sabo-sama and Ace-sama you are dismissed form my class for today."

"We are terribly sorry." Ace added.

Together Sabo and Ace left the large study room with large grins on their faces and gave each other a high five before commencing to go look for their little brother and ask what had gotten him so perturbed.

LUFFY POV

He didn't know why it had bothered him. It never had. He had to deal with all the talk about mixed-breeds being ungodly for his whole life _._ Yet when he had to answer Kalifa question about the law, he had just snapped. _He,_ one of the king's grandsons was a mixed-breed, half elf and half Naiad, though it seems he didn't get the genes to actually be able to swim. Maybe this irritable behaviour had something to do that he was 170 years old? ... Mystery.

"Oi Lu!" A voice called down the hallway.

"Ace?" Luffy turned around, "Ah! And Sabo to!"

When Sabo and Ace finally caught up to their brother Sabo asked,

"So Luffy why did you blow a fuse?"

"I blew a fuse? Cool where?" He spun around shielding his eyes from imaginary bright sun light.

"No Lu it's an expression someone says when they get angry."

"Well I was bored so I wanted to go and do something exciting. But first I had to get away from Kalifa cause she's annoying. Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. At least he had not lied because that would have gone bad.

Sabo and Ace didn't look convinced but praised him anyway because they also got out of class. Deciding they were going to question him in more detail later during the day.

 **Well I find that pretty good for the first chapter. (^_^)  
More about the lifestyle and such will be explained in the next chapter. Also I know that Kalifa's question for Luffy was very far-fetched and off topic to what Ace and Sabo had but I had to get that out, with Luffy being a mixed-breed and all. Please review! They are very much appreciated and comments about how I can improve are also welcome.**


End file.
